


End of the Line

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Movie Prompt Meme [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Influenced by Captain America: The First Avenger, Kamala and Viv taking on the roles of Steve and Bucky, Movie Prompt Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: teenacefangirl actually asked for Kamala and Viv in something buddy-buddy like Bucky and Falcon. My brain didn't quite absorb that and wrote them as Steve and Bucky. Whoops.





	

Kamala couldn’t even bring herself to get excited about the latest Captain Marvel movie. She’d freaked out when the news broke and inhaled the influx of fanart and fanfics of her favourite superhero. But now… what did it matter? The earth was on the brink of an intergalactic war and all the world’s superheroes weren’t enough to save it, so all the world’s military organisations were asking for new recruits to help save the world. Kamala wanted to join the fight, meet her idols, save the world side by side with them, but she couldn’t until she turned 18. And that’s if her parents let her.

“Yeah, like that’s ever going to happen,” she grumbled to herself as she left the theatre and headed home.

A sharp yelp caught her attention as she passed an alleyway and against her better judgement she stopped to investigate. Some guy, not much older than her, was messing with an injured dog, jabbing it with a stick and laughing when it weakly tried to fight back.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Kamala yelled, her feet moving her into the alleyway before her brain had a chance to tell her she was being a reckless idiot.

The mouth breather may have thrown some racial slurs her way, and then threatened to kill the defenceless dog, and when Kamala moved to stop him he shoved her into some garbage cans. Kamala stumbled to her feet, fully prepared to wield a garbage can lid like the totally amazing Captain America wielded his legendary shield, when the waste of space was thrown out onto the street.

“Are you alright, Kamala?” her friendly neighbourhood android asked.

“I had him on the ropes, Viv,” Kamala groaned, checking out her skinned knees. Another pair of jeans ruined. Honestly, they looked cool as they were but her mom would never let them go without mending.

“Explain your conclusion,” Viv requested in her polite mechanical way. “I fail to see a way that you could have come out of this altercation as the victor.”

“Whatever,” Kamala huffed. “I totally… Wait. Is that a military uniform?”

“Yes,” Viv replied succinctly.

 “Explain!” Kamala demanded in frustration. “Why are you in a uniform?”

“I was recruited by the US Government to assist in the war effort.”

“But you’re a teenager! Why can you go but I can’t?”

“Technically I am less than a year old – not even a teenager. But as an android with superhuman abilities the military thought I would be an asset in the war. My father agreed with them.”

“But I… you… When do you leave?”

“I will be escorted to the nearest military base in the morning.”

Kamala was at a loss for words, her jealousy giving way to concern for her friend.

“Well… you take care of yourself out there, okay?” she pleaded as they made to part ways. “And don’t win the war until I get there.”

“It makes no sense to make such a promise, not to mention it would be against all military protocols.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

** *** **

Viv was functioning well beneath optimum levels and had been suffering losses of time. She was unable to connect to a network so she was unable to ascertain just how much. And she hadn’t been able to send out a distress signal either. She knew she had been captured by enemy forces, that memory kept playing on loop, and from the intermittent feeling in her extremities they may have been experimenting on her. And they must have done something to affect her neural processing because she was seeing things that shouldn’t be possible. Like her former classmate Kamala Khan coming to rescue her.

“Viv! Viv! I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Kamala... What are you doing here?”

“Like I said,” Kamala repeated, growing three times larger and using her impressively large hands break Viv’s restraints. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“I don’t recall your genetic structure being so… malleable,” Viv murmured as Kamala helped her off the cold metal slab. “What happened to you?”

“I joined the army,” Kamala responded vaguely, pulling one of Viv’s arms around her shoulders.

“But you’re still just a teenager… right?” Viv questioned, fearfully that her missing time could add up to two full years.

“Well…” Kamala attempted to shrug. “Between ‘my parents gave me permission’ and ‘I was transformed into a superhuman by some alien mist’, which seems more plausible?”

“I don’t know how to respond to that statement,” Viv replied drowsily.

“You’ll figure it out,” Kamala assured her. “But first, let’s get out of this creepy spaceship. We have to rendezvous with Captain Marvel for an extraction – how cool is that?!”


End file.
